It Hurts So Good
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Eddie deflowers Loren ... It's both as simple and complicated as that. A smutty one shot.


**It Hurts So Good**

_**In which hot Eddie deflowers loving Loren.**_

So many hot make out sessions had led to this moment. The moment in which Loren Tate was tingling intensely between her thighs and was about to ask Eddie Duran to take her virginity. She still freaked out a bit every time she thought of how she was Eddie's girl now. He was not just any ordinary guy, after all – he was well, Eddie Duran. Rock star, sex god, the man of her dreams… After he had dumped the blonde bimbo Chloe, he had come for her. They had taken things slow at first because Loren didn't want to be Little Miss Rebound Girl but things were coming to a head now. Literally. Loren could feel Eddie's manhood on her thigh as he was leaning over nibbling on her neck. She knew she was in love and Eddie had hinted many times that he felt the same way.

Eddie's hand snaked to the hem of her shirt and she grasped it, stopping its steady progress upwards. "Wait!" she cried out louder than she intended. She blushed. "Sorry …"

Eddie shook his head. "You never have to apologize to me for anything, Loren. If I'm moving too fast …"

"It's not that, like, at all," Loren insisted. "I just … I have to ask you an important question. Feel free to say 'hell no'." She bit her lip. Shit. This wasn't coming out right.

Eddie smirked, that adorable smirk of his. God, he was so fucking hot, she thought. It was hard not to jump on him right then and there in her living room. "You know I can never say 'hell no' to you."

Loren smiled sheepishly. "Eddie, I have to ask you ... Well, you know I'm a virgin…" This was so awkward. Why could she not stop burning in the face – not to mention in her lower anatomy?

"You may have mentioned that at some point."

"Well I honestly … I'm in love with you, Eddie. I always have been – I hope that doesn't sound stalkerish or something but it's true. I want you to … relieve me of my –" Why was this so damn difficult? She threw up her hands. "Screw it. I am just going to say it. Eddie, I want you to be my first partner. My last. My everything."

Eddie's eyes twinkled and he reached for her hands. "Seriously. Are you sure? I mean, once it's gone –"

Loren nodded. "I know but I want it to be with you. I want it to be special with the man I love." She hoped against hope her declaration of love wasn't going to make him turn tail and run away. But he surprised her as always.

"I love you too, Lor. You make me incredibly happy and I can honestly say what you're asking of me is well, an honor."

Loren smiled and leaned over and kissed him. Eddie pulled her into his lap and nibbled her bottom lip before urging her mouth open and moving his tongue inside of it. Their tongues battled for dominance and neither was willing to cry uncle until they absolutely had to. Loren smiled into the kiss as she felt Eddie's erection once again jutting into the back of her leg as he crushed her in his strong embrace.

Finally breathing necessitated that they pull apart and Loren touched her puffy lips. "Wow…"

Eddie nodded. "It's kind of always 'wow' with you, Loren." He reached out and squeezed her shoulders. "We should take this back to my place. I can order us dinner, non-alcoholic champagne –"

Loren shook her head adamantly. "As nice as that would be I don't need all that fancy stuff. I just need you. Right now," she said. "Besides, my mom is still on her little 'business trip' with Dr. Don. She won't be back until tomorrow. That gives us a lot of time to…"

Eddie nodded. "You're sure?"

Loren nodded too. "I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life." She then moved off his lap and took him by the hand. "My bedroom is a good place, right?"

Eddie smiled. "Yeah, it's fine." He allowed Loren to pull him down the hall and soon they were inside her room. Eddie pressed her against the door and kissed her deeply. She wound her slender arms around his neck and held on tightly as he slowly reached out and began to thumb her breasts with his fingers.

"Oh god," she murmured as he massaged and teased her breasts through the thin fabric of her blue cotton tee-shirt. Eddie just smiled at her and soon her nipples were aching and protruding with desire.

Eddie pulled back then and reached for the hem of her shirt. She willingly lifted her arms above her head and he pulled off the fabric that felt all too cloying to her. He looked at her in her skimpy white bra and grinned as he put his large hands on her tiny, bare waist. "You are beautiful." She felt a blush creep down all the way from her cheeks to her toes. Her body even heated up still more at his appreciative words and touch.

Eddie thumbed her left nipple again and she sighed into it. He was then leading her over to the bed and lightly pushing her down onto it. She sat there for a moment feeling his eyes rake appreciatively over her taut figure before he was reaching out and expertly unclasping her bra with a flick of two nimble fingers. His guitar playing fingers, she couldn't help but think, feeling so girly and silly but loving the way he couldn't take his eyes off of her seemingly for a second.

"Lay down," he commanded her gently and she did so willingly, the eager pupil if there ever was one, even despite of her nervousness.

He then lay down beside her and lifted himself up on his elbow so he could look at her. Then he was lowering his head to her right nipple and pulling it into his mouth. She gasped out loud with the intense pleasure and surprise it gave her as he licked and sucked and lightly nibbled on her tit. His hand meanwhile moved to the button on her jeans and pried it from its hole. He was sooooo good at this, so amazing. She reveled in the feel of him next to her, touching her, teasing her in such an intensely erotic way. She arched into his lips instinctively and more of her small, pert breast went between his soft lips. Her hands dug into his shoulder blades but he didn't complain at all. No, he just lifted off the bed a bit and took her other breast into his mouth.

Meanwhile, he had expertly worked down the zipper of her jeans and was edging his hand inside of them. She felt him trace the hem of her panty line and she squirmed with anticipation. How could one guy give her so much pleasure? Was there nothing he didn't do perfectly? How come he had so much power over her?

When he had ministered a good long while to her breasts he focused on her lower anatomy. She lifted up her bottom and he pulled down her jeans. She flushed as he looked at her intensely, clear desire in his gaze. He then moved his hand to the crest of her thighs and began to massage her there. "Oh god, Eddie," she moaned as he lightly ground his fingers into her womanhood.

"Your panties," he said and she arched up again so he could pull them down too. He chucked them aside and then moved his hand to the apex of her thighs once again. She squirmed in excitement and wanton need as he parted her thighs and began to work his fingers up inside of her, one at a time, until there were two digits inside of her. Then he began to thrust them lightly into her. One circled the sensitive bud between her pussy lips and she felt moisture down below. This was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She loved it so much. Only Eddie, she was certain, could evoke these intense feelings in her.

He continued to massage her clit until she was limp on the bed and then he said, "I want you to get as comfortable as possible. When I enter you … It's not going to be … exactly painless."

"I have heard it hurts but Eddie, I trust you," Loren assured him. "Please just … Just join me. Be with me."

He nodded and kept teasing her clit until she was so relaxed and dewy with moisture. He then stood and stripped off his clothes piece by piece. Her eyes practically gouged out when she saw how beautiful his body was and how enormous his erection was. Ohmigod, that was definitely going to hurt her. But she would take the hurt to feel the pleasure that was sure to come afterwards.

He was completely naked now and crawled onto the bed beside her. He started massaging her breasts again and she mewled in pleasure. Then he was lightly moving on top of her, his hard dick pressing against her hip. He leaned down and kissed her gently before he was sluicing his fingers inside of her warm channel one more time until she was a puddle of mush.

"Okay I am going to just … Now," he said. "Don't close your eyes okay? Just look at me the whole time and know that while it hurts at first it's going to feel so good afterwards. I don't ever want you to hurt but –"

"I understand," she said, eager to get the painful part over with.

He withdrew his fingers from her then and positioned himself at her entrance. Her legs trembled a bit but she was otherwise steady. He then gently pressed the tip of his member inside of her. "How does that feel?" he asked.

"Not too bad," she said. "Yet…"

"Look at me the whole time, okay? See how much I love you." He then pressed a bit deeper inside of her. His girth was stretching her out in ways she had never imagined possible and then he was sinking nearly completely inside of her. She felt an intense, acute pain then as he settled between her thighs. She almost screamed out as her barrier was breeched but he was kissing her then, silencing her cry and she appreciated it. She kept her hazel eyes on his gray ones the whole time as he penetrated her fortress completely.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered to her as he reached up to dab at her cheek. She hadn't even realized she was crying but there it was.

"It's – it's okay," she said. He paused inside of her, giving her a long moment to adjust to the size of him. He lightly stroked her nipples and she could almost forget the pain between her legs. She sighed as she looked up at him, eyes full of trust. "Don't stop now," she said. "Make love to me."

He nodded and began to gently thrust inside of her. The pain of first penetration was still there but it was easing bit by bit. He meanwhile was stroking her in other areas to take the focus off her pain. "I love you, Loren Tate," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Eddie Duran." She then reached out and dug her fingernails into his back. "Faster," she begged. "Please."

He smiled at her and began to move faster inside of her, his thrusts deeper and more intense. The pain was slowly subsiding and soon enough she felt an orgasm coming on to eclipse the pain, mostly. Finally she shuddered and cried out her release as she felt Eddie spill hot semen inside of her, filling her up to the brim and then some.

After it was all over, he pulled her against his chest, cradling her to him. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Really."

"Sore… Happy," Loren said. "Mostly happy. Deliriously …"

Eddie kissed her left temple. "I am happy too, Loren. I never thought anyone could make me feel this way but you do. And I love you so much for making me feel complete and appreciated." He threaded their fingers. "I almost feel like writing a song right now."

Loren smiled. "About deflowering your girlfriend?"

"No about love and how it feels when I know it's the real thing this time."

Loren smiled wider and then kissed him. "Make love to me again, Eddie."

"Are you sure?"

Loren nodded. "Yes. With you I have never had any doubts."

THE END for now…


End file.
